Talk:Graveyard (A Link to the Past/A Link Between Worlds)
Name Okay, I'm having some seriously conflicting information on the name of this place, and I've only played a small part of ALTTP and no ALBW, so I am going to need help to resolve this. The words 'Hyrulian' and 'Cemetery' appear nowhere in either ALTTP or ALBW text dump - both games instead refer to a Graveyard. I am aware this is also a location in Lorule - but with no other name given for the Hyrule equivalent, and the same name being used in ALTTP, I feel this is the same place and does not need to be seperated between Dark/Light World Hyrule/Lorule. They are one and the same, except for obvious aesthetic differences. Annoying as it is, I looked to Zelda Wiki to see how they approached it and they have both under Graveyard, but mention it is also called Hyrulean Cemetery. Now this raises a good point, because Nintendo have previously stated that Hyrulean is the correct spelling. So, where did Hyrulian Cemetery come from, and can anybody check their copies of ALBW to see if this place is named outright in Hyrule (because I only have one ALBW text dump to refer to, instead of many well established ALTTP dumps). If no evidence can be found in game, I propose we rename this article to Graveyard and merge in the Lorule article, or if we wish to keep them seperate, rename this one Graveyard (Hyrule), because currently I can find no in-game source of 'Hyrulian Cemetery' -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 22:57, July 25, 2016 (UTC) :Sure seems like it's the Graveyard. I'm booting up ALBW as I type this, so hopefully I'll have an answer in a minute. :Update: There is no signage anywhere referring to either a cemetery or a graveyard in ALBW. That being said, the page history shows that Joe refers to the official strategy guide when naming the page. And logically, if it's called the "Hyrulian Cemetery" in ALttP, then it would be called the same thing in its direct sequel. :So... how do you think we should proceed from here? —'Ceiling Master' 00:50, July 26, 2016 (UTC) ::I personally don't rate strategy guides that highly in terms of accuracy as there's been plenty of mistakes in even official ones before, but I can't recall the exact wiki policy in regards to this - I think we always considered games themselves the highest canon, then manuals, then guides. As I can find instances of the word Graveyard in both games, even if they refer to the Lorule/Dark World equivalents, I would assume the unnamed light world/Hyrule cemetery would still be called the Graveyard. In my opinion the games canon outranks the strategy guide. My main bug bear, truth be told, is the spelling. 'Hyrulian' looks so out of place when on the Hyrule page we explain Hyrulean is now the official spelling. I don't feel a strategy guide is just reliable enough, but it may count as being so under wiki guidelines. I'd like to see this under Graveyard with perhaps a note about its Hyrulian Cemetery moniker, just because of a lack of ingame evidenced, but of course its up to the higher ups -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 13:46, July 26, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah, I have to say I agree. I'll merge it with the Lorule Graveyard page and note its name; feel free to check over it when I'm done. :Also, I don't know if this is just me, but it seems like in the old days of Zeldapedia, there was a kind of atmosphere that only the admins or "the higher ups", like you said, could do stuff. Now that I'm a bureaucrat here, and have a lot of experience from my other Wiki, I can comfortably say that I don't like that mindset — not a slight against you, just an overall feeling I have. I think that admins should just be trusted users with more buttons, not the rulers of the Wiki. But I'm rambling, so I'll go merge those pages. —'Ceiling Master' 16:32, July 26, 2016 (UTC) ::Just want to pop in and say I agree with the basis of this entire conversation including the status of Admins. Oni Link 18:42, July 28, 2016 (UTC)